Finding a Purpose
Overview Summary #Speak to Keeper Shafoss to gain entrance to the Heart of Abaddon. #Explore the Heart of Abaddon. #Destroy the binding guardians and free Razah. 3...0 of 3 guardians remain. #Speak to Razah. #See Chaplain Phyratyss for your reward. -OR- #QUEST FAILED: Keeper Mirzesh sic] is missing! Return to Chaplain Phyratyss in the Gate of Anguish for more information. Obtained from :Chaplain Phyratyss in Gate of Anguish Reward :*2,500 XP :*Razah joins your party Dialogue :"With the defeat of Abaddon, new areas of the Realm of Torment are being explored every day. I recently heard news of a '''passage' leading out of Abaddon's Gate to an area called the "Heart of Abaddon." I'm curious to discover what secrets might lie within. I would visit myself, but I cannot leave my post. Would you investigate this area for me? It is certain to hold knowledge the likes of which no one has ever seen. What do you say?"'' ::Accept: "With the knowledge I bring back, you'll be the envy of your clergy!" ::Reject: "Sloth is a deadly sin, chaplain. I suggest you investigate yourself." ::When asked about quest: "Go to '''Abaddon's Gate' and find a way into the Heart of Abaddon. Tell me what you find inside. My curiosity is piqued!"'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Keeper Shafoss) :"This area is off limits...but your reputation precedes you, hero. If you have defeated a god, who am I to tell you where you may or may not go?" ::''Player response: "I wish to enter the Heart of Abaddon." :"The Heart of Abaddon is unexplored and potentially dangerous. Are you prepared to risk life and limb?" ::Accept: "I am aware of the dangers and prepared to meet them." ::Reject: "I've changed my mind." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Razah) :"I have been alone for what seems like ages. I am Razah, created from The Mists. I have no memories of my creation, though, the past is shrouded in fog. Abaddon bound me to this plane. His minions blessed me with knowledge to fulfill a great purpose. However, I can sense Abaddon is no more. Now, I am without purpose, my existence without meaning. So tell me... are you here to give me my purpose?" ::Player response: "We must find our own purpose in life, Razah." :"Search for my own purpose? An interesting concept. To not be told what to do; to merely... exist to find a purpose. I find you curious, unlike anything I have ever encountered. I wish to journey with you to learn more about your ways. Perhaps my purpose is to travel through the world with you." ::Player response: "We always welcome new allies." :"Allies? I do not understand your words. I have much to learn. However, you must remove the barriers that bind me if I am to accompany you. I am restrained by guardians summoned by Abaddon. As long as they exist, I must remain here. Destroy these guardians and Razah will be your "allies."" Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Razah) :"The barriers are no more. I offer you my skills and my insight. As a child of the Mists, I have an affinity for things spiritual. In return, you will show me how you experience life and aid me in finding the purpose for which I was created. I must take this time to reflect. I will meet you later." Reward Dialogue :"A being created from the Mists? I would have never thought that possible. I knew the Heart of Abaddon would hold secrets, but this is far more than I could have hoped! I would like to meet this Razah. Bring him... or it, rather... around when you get the chance." Walkthrough ''Note: Although this quest is given in the Gate of Anguish, the quest itself takes place in the Realm of Torment accessed from Abaddon's Gate. This means that you will not be facing Domain of Anguish level monsters and you can include Henchmen in your party. It is possible to complete this quest with just heroes and henchmen. Speak to Shafoss to gain passage to the Heart of Abaddon. When you walk in, the quest marker will point out the location of Razah. Also, you will be faced with some rather large groups of Torment Demons. It is advised that you move back towards the entrance to the area and wait for the patrol which walks up to you and fight them there, this will prevent aggroing further demons which will make the battle much more difficult. Fight your way through the Torment Demon groups until you find him. He will be standing in a glowing area (similar to a ward) that represents his bonds. After you speak to him, you will have to destroy the three Binding Guardians (one of which you will have passed earlier but was not hostile). Go to the nearest two, and be careful as each Guardian is guarded by a horde of monsters that will only appear once you aggro the Guardian. The one to the northwest is guarded by a group of Margonites, the one next to it is guarded by Shadow Army troops and the one at the beginning is guarded by four Titan Abominations. After destroying the three Guardians, speak to Razah and he will instruct you to speak to Chaplain Phyratyss at the Gate of Anguish. Once you speak to Chaplian Phyratyss, you will have completed the quest. Alternatives *The Binding Guardians can be destroyed without spawning the hordes of monsters. All players must stay at least outside of aggro range, ranged attacks (excluding attacks with Shortbows or Spears) and full-range spells will not spawn the monsters. If, for some reason, you fail to avoid the spawning of the four Abomination Titans on the third Binding Guardian, there is an easy way to deal with them. This last Binding Guardian was actually the first one you saw coming in, and at that time, there should have been three groups of demons roaming around his area. Kill the two groups nearest the Binding Guardian, BUT leave the group farthest from the Binding Guardian alone. On the way back, (after already having killed the first two Binding Guardians), have one player approach the last Binding Guardian just *borderline* aggro range to spawn the four Abomination Titans. Once they've spawned, quickly run out of aggro range until the Titans cease pursuit. Now just sit back and wait for the group of demons that you didn't kill prior to cross paths with the Abomination Titans. It may take a few minutes, but they will fight. The Abomination Titans will win, but with great casualties. (Obviously, the fight results will vary, but on one specific instance, three of the four Abomination Titans were reduced to five little Madness Titans, and the remaining one was whittled down to a Pain Titan.) What is interesting is that these titans are NOT linked to the Binding Guardian such that if you were to attack the Binding Guardian (while out of aggro range from any of the titans), none of them will come after you. For that reason, as soon as the fight between the titans and the demons begins, you can charge to the Binding Guardian and kill him. Then simply go back to Razah to complete the quest. *The Binding Spirits may be instantly killed with Gaze of Fury or Spirit to Flesh. Using either of these skills it is possible to kill all three Binding Spirits before they turn hostile (i.e. before talking to Razah) and without the possibility of spawning the extra mobs. After killing all three, speaking to Razah completes the quest with no further walking necessary. *Using the Assassin spell Swap, players can move the Spirits to an easy to kill location before talking to Razah. You might want to bring another running skill with you to speed it up even further. Notes *There was once a requirement of paying one of each kind of Anguish Gemstone to the Keeper, but this was removed with the April 5th, 2007 update. Players who have already paid and completed the old version of the quest can get a refund by completing the Money Back Guarantee quest from Keeper Shafoss. Players who have paid, but not completed the old version can complete the old version and then gain the refund through Money Back Guarantee. Players who have not bribed Keeper Millzesh will fail the old version of the quest, and must talk to Chaplain Phyratyss to obtain the new version of the quest, which will replace the old version in the quest log. *The titans at the last binding guardian will fight with torment demon groups, so one way to handle the spawning titan group is to avoid one of the torment demon groups at the beginning. Then, when back at the spirit, move close enough to spawn the titans but not close enough to aggro them. The titan and torment groups will patrol into each other and fight each other, making the final fight much easier. Often, when fighting, the two groups will leave the binding guardian open to attack, eliminating it will allow players to talk to Razah and complete the quest without fighting the titans. Also note that, while the Titan Abominations are part of a single party, the Pain and Madness Titans which spawn when they are slain can be pulled individually. *Razah is allied to you and, although he won't attack enemies or be attacked by them, he will heal party members and minions with Wielder's Boon. It is possible to actually pull Razah out of the barriers binding him by using a Vampiric weapon, or minions. He will help a bit with healing during the battle. Category:Nightfall quests